The Devil's Note
by Ya'Ha
Summary: SHINxSENA Sena is commanded by Hiruma to deliver a parcel to Shin... but will the item inside bring the two rivals together? MxM Slash/Yaoi/BL 157 FAVES! Thank you!


**Authors Note: **Blargh! I HATE this! It feels so fake and OOC! Except for Hiruma… he's sexy. Anyway, I'm sorry for how it turned out. It's longer than I thought it would be, and it looks too rushed. If it were a doll, it'd look so patchy. DX It's also un-edited, because I'm lazy. So yeah, tried to make it a _short_ smut story. Enjoy the butt smex.

**Rated: **M for Mature

**Warnings: **Strong sexual situations, yaoi/bl/gay love

Sena sat on the green, freshly painted bench in the Devil Bat's field house locker room, setting his shoulder pads and jersey to the side and working on getting his tight practice pants off. He was slouched over, his bones aching from the days brutal practice. He felt in so much pain, nowadays, that he knew the ripped feeling in his muscles was the magic of new muscles developing. His new body would put his middle-school self to shame with the upcoming transformation from gopher to… to… well, anything stronger than a gopher, I suppose. He sighed to himself while pulling on new clothes over his ridgy muscles that were covered in taut, sun-bathed skin.

When he had finished changing out of his football uniform, being the last of the Devil Bats, besides Hiruma, he took his leave. The last things he put on were his shoes, then he grabbed his duffle bag and left the locker room, noticing Hiruma lying on the couch with his laptop open. Mamori was sitting by the TV screens, going over recent plays and compiling data for Hiruma. In a way, the two were one in the same… but he could never see Hiruma with anybody like that. He was always going on about football, it seemed. Speaking of the demon, the spiky blond looked at him over his freshly made sugar-free gum bubble.

"What, pipsqueak?"

"Er! N-nothing! Eheh, I'm leaving now. Bye-bye, Mamori-neechan, Hiruma."

Hiruma continued tapping at his keyboard as if Sena hadn't said anything, but Mamori turned around and gave Sena a sisterly grin, saying, "Goodbye, Sena. See you tomorrow."

He gave her a smile and walked toward the door, taking hold of the knob-"Fucking chibi."-Sena nearly jumped out of his skin, nervously looking back.

"H-Hiruma-san?" The next thing Sena knew, a package flew at his face, and he was barely able to catch it before it smacked him.

"That's a little present for our fucking friends, the Ojo White Knights. Make sure Shin gets it and reads the parchment inside. If not, I'll cut your skin off and use it to bag your bones. Kekekeke!"

"Hiruma-kun! Don't say stuff like that to Sena!" Mamori piped up.

_Yeah, please don't_. Sena thought to himself. He made a final smile, then left the building with the package. He took the chance to look the brown thing over, flipping it from one side to the other. It felt like one of those packages at Christmas where you knew you were getting clothes just by how soft it was. Was Hiruma wanting Sena to deliver some clothes to Ojo? Sena shook his head slightly. Whatever Hiruma did, Sena didn't want to know. He was sure this was going to induce some kind of trouble for Ojo, if only to help the Devil Bat's somehow.

.+.

Sena never really could get over how marvelous the Ojo high school looked. No matter how many times he would pass it or when they were scheduled to play. It always towered over the grounds, looking more like a castle than anything.

"OOORRAAAA!" The shouts came. Sena jumped a little at the sudden outburst, looking over to the side of the school. The practice field was somewhere over there and he figured Ojo was still practicing. He followed the shouts and grunts and the occasional crashing noises, until he came across an open field.

"Sakuraba!" Sena froze up automatically as a tall player rushed by him and jumped, catching a blurry football at an amazing height. The boy, Sakuraba, turned around, showcasing the football in one hand, wearing a tired smile.

"Sakuraba-kun." Sena said to himself, remembering the boy. He was one of Monta's competitions, just as Shin was Sena's, battling for a number one spot.

Sakuraba suddenly looked at Sena, hearing his named meekly mumbled. "Oh, Sena-kun!" Then trotted over to the small high school boy. "What brings you here? Wanting to Spy on us?" He joked with a smile. Sena started stuttering, taking him seriously.

"N-no! I just c-came here to give S-Shin a package!"

"Whoa, calm down. It's fine, I was kidding… Shin's in the weight room, finishing up. The coach allowed him to leave practice early since he arrived… quite early." Sakuraba said, a looked of inferiority becoming his face.

"Oh, I see. Thanks, Sakuraba… Erm… you know, Monta is looking forward to beating you at catching. You should probably start practicing."

Sakuraba looked at Sena with a serious face, the once self-degrading look he was wearing suddenly vanishing at the thought of facing Monta. "I will defeat Taro, no matter what. The same goes with you and Shin, Sena. He is the best." He says before walking off, emitting determination.

.+.

It took a while before Sena found the weight room, but he managed to do so without being distracted by another Ojo football player. He approached the door, the sounds of clanging metals and muffled grunt came through the door. Sena gulped, suddenly nervous about facing his rival in speed. He grabbed the knob, turning it slowly and opening the door with a soft creak. The only light in the room was the streams of a setting sun through the window, which surprisingly was bright enough that the overhead lights were not needed.

Sena stepped through, clutching the parchment and closing the door. It didn't close quietly, thought, but with a loud bang. He jumped, expecting Shin to… do something. Anything. Sena didn't know what Shin would do, since Shin wasn't a bad guy, but he could help but be scared. However, the soft grunts and clanging noises never ceased, but rather continued undisturbed.

Sena approached the bench Shin was laying on, lifting a bar full of weights, grunting to the rhythm. Sena's eyes nearly bugged out at how much weight Shins was lifting. That couldn't have been no lass than three-hundred-ten pounds! That was about one-hundred-forty-one kilograms!

"Shin?" Sena asked. The shirtless man continued undisturbed, as if he were in his own world. His sculpted abs pulsed with sinew, his ropes of muscle taming his sides and his barreled chest heaved with dominance. His arms strained with smooth muscle, like he had rocks under his skin, or something. Sweat glistened his cream body and his pants fell short of his sharp hips that made a "V", disappearing around the edgings of the clothes. He didn't have a "treasure trail", or any other hair on his body other than one his head and his underarms. Of course, Sena couldn't see anything below the waist, so who knew?

Sena gulped and cleared his throat and mind of the dark thoughts that threatened to plague him mentally. "Shin-san!" He shouted with tightly shut eyes, finally mustering up a bit of courage to catch the man's attention. Sena sensed more than heard Shin stop his movements.

"Sena." Shin said. Sena peeked, watching Shin rest the bar on it's holders over his head before he sat up, his muscles flexing and shuddered from weariness that Sena knew Shin wouldn't want to display, especially in front of him.

"Er, um, I just came to give this package to you! I didn't mean to disturb you." Sena explained, stepping closer and handing the brown package out to Shin. Shin stood up and grabbed it, looking at it puzzlingly. Then he began to rip the package open, one brow furrowing and the other arching as he pulled out more wrappings. He looked at Sena, who gave him a meek smile.

Shin continued ripping through the wrapping paper, only finding another color of paper wrapped under that one. He'd gone through two more wrappings before giving Sena a weird look. Sena began to get nervous. What was Hiruma playing at? Shin didn't give up though, his determination paying off when, after about the seventh wrappings of paper were finally gone, he held a folded piece of notebook paper in his hands. Sena couldn't believe that that was the only thing in the package!

Shin unfolded it all the way, looking over the note quietly. His heart was pounding, not only because of the exercise, but also because Sena had stopped by, especially to give him something. Albeit it took a while to open the package, he was still exciting. Now, reading over the paper, he felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest, it ached so bad.

_Fuck me now_.

It said. He felt his blood pool at his loins with desire and his nose flared. Quickly, he pictured ten different positions he could take the small boy in. So many he wanted to try, but so little time he had. Especially when there were football games ahead. His sharp eyes flicked to the boy who was fiddling with his shirt, looking anywhere but at Shin. He folded the piece of paper back up and stuck it in his pockets.

"Um, Shin?" Sena asked, watching Shin pocket the piece of paper. He was curious as to what Hiruma had put in the letter, but all thoughts began to fade away as Shin began to approach him. And if he wasn't mistaken, his hips were swaying saucily. It was pure power rolling through the muscled man… power and something else. Something heated and unfulfilled.

When the two boys met each other, nearly bonking heads, Sena began back up nervously. "Sh-Shin! What's wrong?" His back hit the wall, but Shin kept advancing. He grabbed Sena's wrist and pulled him closer, knocking him against his chest.

"You want me too… so I will." He said in the tone of voice he always had. Like this was another practice session.

"I want you to do what?" Sena asked nervously, having no idea what he was talking about.

"I want you too, Sena. Like _that_."

Sena's heart hiccupped, caught in his throat at the sudden confession. _How the heck did he know?_ His blood began to pump and race around his mind and body, the question bouncing around his brain. "Y-y-you do?" He whispered. Shin's grip tightened on Sena's arm and his eyes narrowed.

"Very."

Sena didn't know what to say. He was speechless, out of breath, wanting more than anything to let Shin how he truly felt. Ever since their first game, the first time he felt Shin's hard body and power, he's dreamed of feeling no one else like this. It hurt so much, but it felt so good, too. He didn't know if it had to do with Hiruma's letter that Shin found out, but at the moment his brain fogged and heart raced as the other man began to trail a hand down his small back.

"Sena…" Shin said, his hand finally reaching his bottom and giving it a tight squeeze and pushing him against his own erection. Sena gave a sharp gasp, eyes widening.

"Shin." Sena whispered against the man's lips as he bent down, his black eyes piercing into Sena's. He rubbed his erection into Sena's, feeling the small boys lust and need through his pants. The smaller boy began to breath heavily, his eyes lidded and his cheeks warming.

Without further conversation, Shin back Sena up against the wall, pinning his there with his pelvis. "Did you practice today?" Shin suddenly asked, his hand snaking under Sena's shirt.

Sena blinked, confused at the question at first. "Erm… y-yeah. For a couple hours." He breathed, arching slightly as Shin pinched his nipples.

The taller man rubbed his hard-on against the young boy, rolling his hips. "Good." He said, his voice trailing off. Then his hands began to pull Sena's shirt off, exposing a slightly developed athletes body, not exactly muscled, but getting there. He was slim and sun-bathed, his nipples a little perky. "Are you sore from practice?" He asked, going for the boys pants. Sena visibly gulped, suddenly shaking from anticipation and nerves.

"N-not so much." His pants dropped, only his boxers keeping his erection of poking out. He gasped sharply at the feel of Shin's hand cupping his member, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Good." He growled, taking the boxers off too.

"Shin." Sena whimpered against the wall. Shin began messing with his own pants and underwear, pulling them slowly down, halfway down his thighs, exposing a thick length pulsing with need. Sena stiffened against the wall, staring at the monster between them. It must've been a good nine inches or so and dangerously wide. He looked back up, meeting Shin's hot glare.

"I need you, Sena." He said quietly, pressing his cock against Sena's, rubbing them together.

Sena groaned, fisting his hands at his side and trying to stand against the wall for supports, his legs threatening to buckle. "I-I do too…"

"I'm going to fill you up, Sena." He warned, separating their lower halves. He began to slowly jerk the boy off, sliding down his cock and then back up, as if trying to milk him of his pre-cum. Sena would groan and weakly buck into his hand, hungry for more. When some liquid would leak, he would take it and smear it on his own cock lubing himself, lathering himself in it, then began to jack himself off until he bathed himself in his own pre-cum. His breath was ragged and shallow, his mind blank and unable to work at the moment, his cock giving his body commands. "Turn around." He said, forcing Sena to move before his had a chance to think. He gently kicked at the boy's legs, forcing him to spread.

Sena looked over his shoulder, a look of pained desire clear on his flushed face. "Shin." He whimpered.

Shin put the head of his member at Sena's puckered entrance, slowly inserting the head, forcing the skin to take him. Not even half and inch in and Sena began to whine in pain, scratching at the wall. Shin didn't stop, though. He kept inserting himself, slowly. Letting himself become enveloped in the boy's heat. "Mmm." He moaned, about an inch and a half in. Sena was still whimpering, nearly crying in pain, but he didn't tell Shin to stop.

Conversely, he was on the verge of telling him to hurry up. Almost. If it weren't for the pain, he would've backed into Shin himself. Sena blinked, surprised at the thoughts and fantasies entering his mind. The realization of having Shin inside him slapped him in the face. "Shin-AHH!" He screamed before feeling the power of the man behind him slam into his backside. "SHIN!" HE cried out, mostly from pain.

"Sorry, Sena. I couldn't hold it in." Shin grunted quietly, pulling out and slamming back inside.

"Shin! No, don't!" Sena cried suddenly, the pain overtaking him. But the man couldn't stop. He let his cock fill Sena, as he promised, stretching the tight virgin to fit him. Sena's inner walls convulsed and tightened around the invading object. "No, Shin! Stop!"

"Sena…" Shin wheezed, continuing his thrusts into the boy, their bodies smacking together and making slick noises. Shin arched over Sena's little body, using one of his hands to give the cock some attention. "I'm sorry, Sena." He ground out.

Sena writhed under the muscle above him, taking pleasure from the hand on his member. "Shin, don't… stop!" He pleaded. Then, without warning, with a deep thrust, Sena cried out with pleasure this time as the man struck his prostrate, sending him on a high he'd never experienced before. "Don't… Stop! Shin… Don't… Don't stop!" He breathed anew, his mantra changed from one of pain to one of pleasure, as he slammed into him deeper, hitting the gland over and over. "Shin… More, please."

"Mmm! Nngh-Aah-" Shin groaned, breathing heavily. His paced quickened, continuing to pound into the small boy from behind. He tried to keep the thrusts from his hand in time with the thrusts from his pelvis. "I'm coming, Sena." He said, straining and going as fast as he could in and out of Sena's slick entrance.

"Come for me, Shin." Sena whispered, his ass sore from all the raw power. He himself could feel his ending soon. He started meeting Shin at the hilt, backing into his thrusts to forced him to go deeper. "Harder, Shin."

"Mm! Sena!" He growled, giving a final thrust and letting his seed fill the boy.

Sena began to feel hot inside, like someone had filled him with boiling water. He knew, instinctively, Shin had come inside him. That knowledge alone made him orgasm, spilling into Shin's hand and giving a final moan.

.+.

A few days later, while the Ojo's played their next game, Shin sat on the bench, trying to get his head in the game. It was a bit hard when he couldn't stop thinking of the sex he'd had with Sena. Even now his loins burned with the need to fill the boy again. He remembered slamming into him, hearing him cry and moan for more, his tight walls-

"Shin! Are you feeling better? Stop daydreaming and get into the game!" Shin didn't know where the voice came from or who said it, but the next thing he knew, he was back on the field.

.+.

Once they returned to the school after the game, and after he was scolded by his coach for being out of it, he sat in the weight room by himself. He tried to tell himself to stop thinking of the evening and concentrate on winning. He'd been weak with his distraction of sex… but… he couldn't let this happen again. He wouldn't.

As he was leaving and locking up the room door, he noticed a package sitting by his feet. After looking around and finding no one, he picked it up.

_To Fucking Muscle Head, Shin_.

It said. Without a bat of an eyelash, he ripped the package open… to find another wrapping underneath… so he tore through that one… and then another, and another, and another, until he finally reach a tightly folded piece of notebook paper. Unfolding it, he read it quietly.

_I guess the distraction didn't help. Fucker._

.+.

"Hiruma!" Mamori called out from by the TV monitors.

"What is it, manajerk?" Hiruma growled, poking his head from behind his laptop.

"It seems Ojo was a bit shaky in the beginning, but got serious again halfway. It was kind of odd, considering the team they were playing weren't anything big." Hiruma popped his gum bubble.

Just then, Sena came around the corner with Monta and the huh-huh brothers (WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!). "Well, it looks to me those Ojo's just need to stop _**fucking**_ around. _Right, Sena?_" And against all logic, Hiruma turned his head around a full 180 to grin devilishly at the running back, cackling.

Almost immediately, Sena blanched and began to stammer.


End file.
